Moving Opens up your eyes
by ClumsyShopaholic
Summary: When Bella tells her friends that she's moving she excepts them to react shocked and upset, but when her best friend Edward doesn't she's hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FF so please don't be to mean. I hope you like it and if yes the next chapter will be up ASAP.**

**Disowner: I don't own any of the characters, they are all Stephanie Meyers**

* * *

><p><strong>Telling the News<strong>

It all happened when I told my only friends that I was moving away from them. Most of them were sad and shocked but nothing that I didn't expect. It hurt thought when the love of my life didn't care. We had been best friends since kindergarten. We had been joined at the hip, he would go shopping with me and I would play stupid video games with him. For us it was natural to do everything with each other. He is my everything and it hurt me so much when he acted like it was nothing. First I was super upset but then the sadness turned into anger. Who did he think he was? First acting like he actually cared about me and now acting like not seeing me again is nothing.

It has been a week now since I broke the news to my friends; Alice and Rosalie are trying to make the best of out last two months together. Edward was still being a prick and acted like he didn't care, after two days of his none-caring I gave up on us. My plan had been to tell him about my love for him before I moved, but I'm sure that if I told him that now that he would laugh in my face and break my heart. I found out that I loved him in grade 6, we were hiking in the woods and we found this beautiful meadow, he said it would be ours forever. We stayed at the meadow for hours just talking or comfortable silence.

Alice was taking me shopping today and I didn't feel like it at all, all I wanted to do is crawl into a corner and cry. Edwards behavior was really getting to me.

"If you don't get your cute ass down here ASAP, I will drag it down here and make you shop in your PJs" Alice yelled from down stairs. Wait a sec, I didn't even let her into the house, how did she get in? Alice and her strange ways, she probably picked the lock.

"Leave me alone!"

"Just because my brother is being a asshole doesn't mean that your life is over, he was a chapter in your life book and the chapter came to an end" she said. She thought that her brother was acting like an idiot too.

"But I don't want that chapter to end, I love him! Don't you understand! Wait no you don't, you have the person you love, Jasper would be devastated if you moved. With me the love of my life and best guy friend doesn't even care!" I was in hysterics.

"Okay, that's it! I'm taking you to my house and I see you need some serious girl time." She threw and outfit at me and didn't leave me much choice. I got dressed quickly and gulped down my breakfast.

We were in the car to her house when I realized that Edward would be at her house too…Duh how could I be so stupid! They are siblings for gods sake!

"STOP THE CAR!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The car came to a sudden stop and Alice looked at me scared and shocked. But most of all annoyed.

"What the hell?" she yelled at me.

"I can't go to you're house, your brother is there. I don't think I can handle seeing him." She totally ignored me and kept driving. We arrived at her house in recorded time. I jumped out of the car and ran to the door. I was going to try and run to her room as quickly as I could, but me being me I tripped and my face banged into the front door.

"Haha, you should've seen your face! Priceless, I don't think your clumsiness is ever going to become less funny," Alice was cracking up behind me. Everything became too much for me. I was broken hearted, because my best friend ignored me and acted like I didn't matter. Than to add to that my face hurt like hell, the tears started to run down my cheeks.

"Thanks for laughing bitch! I'm going to get an ice pack before my face starts to swell." Just as I was about to open the door, the person I had tried to ignore and forget about, opened it before me. There in front of me was Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter! Hope you like it! And remeber if you have nothing nice to say don't say it at all**

**Disowner: Stephanie meyer owns all the character, but the plot line is ALL mine!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alice, Clubbing, Edward, Bathroom<span>**

SHIT.

That was the only thing going through my head. I told Alice this had been a terrible idea! Arg why does no one ever listen to me! Wait, I have to say something I'm just staring at him like an idiot, but I am! Okay and now I'm talking to myself, isn't that like the first sign of insanity?

A hand is moving forwards and backwards in front of my face maybe I should respond. Okay here goes nothing.

"Bella? BELLA? Can you hear me, this is Alice to space craft Bella," Alice being Alice.

"What wrong with her? She hasn't moved in a while, you think she got a concussion?" wow thanks Edward for making me feel like a bigger moron.

"´Her´ is right in front of you and can you please get out of the way I have better things to do that sit here and have jerkward questioning my sanity," I snapped at Edward and walked up the stairs to the pink door that said "Alice". I had a few minutes to realize how bitchy I was. Well he deserved it, he was the asshole. I mean if he told me he was going to move I would be depressed and miss him like crazy. I would show I cared, I would even tell him how much I really care about him.

After a few minutes Alice opened the door. "OMG please tell me I did not just make that scene up!" she squealed. She wasn't going to yell at me for being a bitch to her brother? THANK GOD

"Wait a sec, your okay with me acting like an ice queen to your brother? And did you think it was funny that I banged into your freaking front door?"

"Sure he deserved it, I mean if Jazzy acted like Edward I would've already slapped him across the face or something. And yes, your face was soo funny I thought I was going to wet myself. Hey, you guys were best friends with him right? Soooooo best friends have secrets if you really want to get back at him that you should "by accident" spill one of them!" Was she for real? I mean I don't have an older brother or anything but I would hate it if someone would go all bitchy on them.

"You know that I won't ever spill his secrets no matter how much he deserves it." I loved him too much to do that, I know it's stupid but I can't help it. He trusted me with all his secrets and I would never go so far as to tell people them.

If the one that you love is hurting you the most, what do you do?

"Come on Bella, you need night out. There is this club that just opened and I so happen to know the owner. I'm going to dress you up super hot, and make Eddie-Kins jealous." And that is where the Club preparing disaster starts.

It took Alice TWO freaking hours to do my hair and add another hour for my make-up. In between I even did a little nap. Then she walked into her walk-in-closet that was bigger than my room, to find me the perfect outfit. She walked out with a skin tight blue dress that would barely cover my ass.

"I am NOT wearing that Alice! You can't make me!" I yelled at her running out of her room in only my bra and underwear. I ran to the closest bathroom and locked myself in it. I was only when I sat down on the side of the tub that I realized in what a terrible situation I was. I un-intentionally ran into Edward bathroom. CRAP. Here I was with barley anything on in the bathroom of the love of my life! Why does my life need to get so messed up? Better question why the f*ck is Edwards bathroom so close to Alice's room? What the hell am I going to do now? Can this get even more embarrassing? …I just had to jinx my luck.

Knock…Knock…Knock…."Hey is someone in there?" God please kill me now! Edward was on the other side of the door trying to get in. Why did he have to come NOW? I mean its like 7pm isn't he supposed to be somewhere?

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, get your lingerie covered body back inside of my room so that you can wear the sexy outfit I picked out for you." SHIIIIIIIT, please tell me she did not just scream that while Edward was standing next to her!

"NOOO never, you will never get me, I will stay here for all eternity if I have to!" I yelled back.

"Bella, can you please get out of my bathroom? I kind of want to shower" Edward velvet voice said. OMG, did he have to mansion him showering. If there's a god out there he most REALLY hate me. Again two emotions arose; the first one was embarrassment the other anger. Who did he think he was? His sister is torturing me, not to mansion because of him.

"Fuck of jackhole!" I screamed back at him.

"Alice, what the heck is a jackhole?" He whispered to Alice, but the doors are so thin in the house that I could hear everything.

"Duh Edward, it's a jackass and an asshole put together!" Alice blurred out while laughing. Alice found this situation funny did she? What is wrong with her?

I ignored them and started looking around the bathroom; I was pretty familiar with it. Edward and I had sleep overs all the time. (We were best friends and our parents knew nothing was going to happen between us.) There on the ground was one of Edward button down shirts. I picked it up and put it on. If I was going to go outside the door, I would do it with the shirt on to cover some of me up. The shirt was like a dress to me and it was comfy, two super points.

"Isabella if you don't get out here now, Edward with break the door in!" Alice said so loud I'm pretty sure the neighbors heard.

"Okay, okay I'm coming out! Don't have to get your panties in a knot." I opened the door and felt pretty confident, I knew that I didn't have a bad body and me in only _his_ shirt didn't make me look to bad either. As I opened the door I saw Edward looking at me, more like staring. HE WAS CHECKING ME OUT! I took a step outside of the bathroom, flipped both Alice and Edward of, and kept walking. I could feel Edward's eyes on me the whole way to Alice's room.

Once in Alice's room I locked the door and put on the damn dress and the heels she put out. There was simply no way to win against Alice.

"Come on Bella we need to leave or we'll be late!"…Alice was sooo hyper, how'd she do that?

"Coming!" I slowly made my way to the door in the death traps Alice likes to call heels. I opened the door and Edward was once again staring at me. He wasn't allowed to look at me like that! He doesn't care about me! Arg boys are so frustrating/irritating/annoying! I once again flipped him of as I made my way to Alice's Porsche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go, the next chapter, I'm on a role :D hope you like it! And please review, any suggestions/ideas are welcome! Working on the next chapter and will be up latest tomorrow!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Clubs, lap dances, and babydolls<span>**

The club was HUGE. There were three levels and every foot of the place was covert by people. There were people of all kinds there, Goths, cheerleaders, jocks, old people…Well you get it. I was about to walk into the club when I tripped, what else do you expect with death traps on!

"Alice Freaking Cullen, this is all your fault, and for all I know some random guy could see my bare ass. Why do you have to dress me like this when you know that I'm the biggest klutz alive!" I stormed off to the bathroom to re-arrange my outfit. Where was Edward when you needed him? He used to always come and save me, but no he doesn't give a shit about me anymore. Arg, I'm at this club to forget about him, not miss him even more!

"Come on Bella, the party has just really started!"

"On my way. How is it possible that you're so hyper? Did you take drugs without me?" I was joking around with her, but she looked at me as if I grew another head. "Kidding! Can't you take a joke?"

I came out of the bathroom and walked to the dance floor, my favorite song was playing. I swung my hips back and forth, and if I do say so myself I'm damn hot! It was 9pm and a whole group of guys just came in. Half of them were drunk, I was pretty sure about it. I ignored them, but then I heard cat calls and whistles. I turned around and all the guys were staring at me. Damn boys!

"Hey sweetie! How much for a lap dance?" one of the older guys asked me.

"Nothing, because you don't have to pay for something you're not going to get." I retorted back and walked away, but the guy had the nerves to slap my ass. Out of natural reaction I slapped him across his face. I than stormed off to tell Alice about this ass hole. When I found her she was on the phone. I assumed that it was Jasper, so I told her anyway.

"Alice, you'll never believe what just happened! First I'm like dancing and these group of guys come cat call and whistle, than this random guy asks me for a lap dance and smacks my ass!"

"ALICE! You're supposed to talk care of her! God damn it! Arg, I bet she went through with it anyway, just to annoy me!" I heard Edwards voice on the other side of the phone. I don't think I was supposed to hear it, but from the parts that I did hear I got that he thinks I'm a slut and that the world rotates around him.

"Wha-" Alice was about to say something but I took the damn phone and was going to make clear to Edward what a fucktard he was.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Edward Anthony Masen Cullen? You think I'm a fucking slut even though you know everything about me and would know that I would never do that! I also so happen to think you are an egoistic prick who thinks the world rotates around them! You know what? Maybe I will go back to that guy and give him what he asked for; I mean he was pretty hot. " I could hear him breath heavily into the phone. Yup, I definitely pissed him of, good. I than hung up, and walked out of the club. There was no way in hell I was actually going to give that guy a lap dance, I just wanted to go home.

I called a cab and got in, and told the driver where to go. I texted Alice that I was going to her house already. I know what you're thinking, why the hell go to her house when you know Edward is there. But there is a little secret, because I know that Edward is supposed to be at Emmet's house.

I arrived at the house and took out the key I got from Esme to the house. I went straight upstairs undressed and took a shower. I smelled like sweat, smoke (from the cigarettes from the people in the club), and alcohol. When I was done showering I smelled like strawberries my favorite sent. I wore my favorite Victoria Secrets PJs, they were silk shorts with lace ruffles on the bottom and the top was a babydoll. I loved this outfit but only wore it when no one was around because I would feel so self conscious, because it showed of more skin than the terrible dress Alice put me in.

I was walking around the house making my way to the kitchen to get some food. Yes I know what you're thinking, what about Esme and Carlisle? They had gone on a trip to Paris for the weekend.

I was making me some Chai Latte when I hear a door open behind me. I turn around and SHIT Edward was there. He was staring at me with big eyes and a mouth hanging open.


	4. ReChapter 4

**Here is a quick thank you to all the people that added my story! Thank you and you guys are great! **

**Suzene, JustBecca-x, Bbssff, rinjii52, xXPeaceBabesXx, Scribitur Ad Narrandum, Heavensent1991, I really luv jake, Alice-Valentina-Cullen, RogueRaina, chaz21, kat36987, laurenlachelle, MyteriouslyMystery, jadedghost22, Danie Carly Cullen, and last but not least megan2.0**

**Sorry this is a very short chapter, but I'll make sure the next one is the longest so far!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

_Last time: I was making me some Chai Latte when I hear a door open behind me. I turn around and SHIT Edward was there. He was staring at me with big eyes and a mouth hanging open._

"HOLY SHIT!" was the only thing I said before I tried sprinting to the stairs. I was about the sprint of as a felt a hand holding me wrist, stopping me from moving. "Let go off me now, jerk!"

"What? I thought we were best friends and you've been acting like a bitch for the last few weeks! And look at you, I knew you turned into a whore!" He yelled back at me.

"What the hell? You were not supposed to be here, and what "best friend" tells me that I'm a whore? And really I haven't been a bitch to you, I just acted like you did you heartless dick!" and with that I left a completely stunned Edward behind me as I made my way back to Alice's room.

Arg what an asshole! How dare he call me a whore and a bitch? I mean he is the prick who used to be my best friend. He is the jerk who I'm in love with. "He is the boy who tor my heart out by not caring about me at all" I whispered the last thing as a tear rolled down my cheek.

I had cried myself to sleep mourning the loss of my best friend, and the painful stabbing pain in my chest every time I thought about what he said to me.

In the background I could hear people yelling at each other. What was going on? What happened to my peaceful rest? I slowly got out of my sleep mode and made my way to the door to hear what was going on.

"What the fuck did you do or say Edward?" Alice yelled, she was clearly pissed.

"ME? What did I do?" he asked, he sounded like he was losing it too.

"I came home and went upstairs to check on Bella, and she was curled up, arms around her waist like she was trying to keep herself together. To make matters worse her face also had tear stains on them, he mascara and eyeliner made sure you could see which path the tears took! You made her cry and hurt! Why can't you be the old Edward? The one that actually cared about her, not the one that gives her pain every time your name is mentioned!" Alice spit this at him, with acid in her voice.

Edward was silent for a while, suddenly you could hear a quiet whisper. There were a few words I could make out of them "Bella" "care" "sorry" "whore" "Can't stand". What the hell was I supposed to do with that? Most of the words were each other's opposite. When I found out that their conversation was over I hoped into the bed again and pretended to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that the last chapter was so short but I wanted to post a chapter and that was the only thing I could get to. I tried uploading this chapter yesterday but it wouldn't let me…but I fixed the problem and here you guys go :D A quick thank you to the people who have added me! lestat00, bert121, kaykay123, xxNecro-Grlxx, i'm me. who are you., 25twilightfan, nikitacroft, Bianfie, Loves2ramble, ****TwilightGurlFanatic, Roslyn Grey, , and imprintlove**

**Disowner: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters that only thing I own is the idea and my laptop :D**

Alice came back into the room and jumped onto the air mattress she had put out for me. She was grumping about her brother. Just like before I could only understand a few words. "Sorry","Ass","Jerk", "Sweet", the words made no sense. After thinking about the words and what they might mean for half an hour I fell asleep once again.

I didn't have any dreams or nightmares that night. It was a nice change, but the peace couldn't stay forever. I felt the bed move up and down. I opened my eyes for a brief second and closed them again.

"Alice, if you don't stop jumping on the bed this second I am going to burn all your clothes, snap your credit cards and shave your head while you are asleep!" that made her stop instantly.

"Wake up grumpy sleeping beauty!" Why the fuck was she so hyper?

"Did you eat to many pixie sticks this morning, Pixie?" that earned me a slap in the face with a pillow.

"What did I tell you about calling ME a PIXIE?" Ha, I pissed her of…yay me!

"You told me to never call you that, and that it's not your fault you're short" I said in a monotone voice.

"Exactly!" she said in an approving voice.

"BUT, people also say that if you drink too much coffee, that you will become short. And since you drink an overload of coffee a day…that you don't even need…" I was trying to move to a save topic, I knew that she was going to force me to talk about Edward instead.

"You and I both know that is total BS (**A/N for the people who don't know what that means…Bull shit**). Spanish scientist have found out that, that is a lie. The truth is that it even lessons that chance of cancer. The only down side is getting your teeth dirty quicker, but I brush my teeth twice a day so I'm save." (**What Alice just said isn't a lie!**)

Wow, just wow. That was such an Alice think to know. At least I provoked her into a subject she felt strongly about.

After changing into some sweat pants and I loosely fitted T-shirt, I went down stairs for breakfast. I made some scrambled eggs and toasted some bread. Then I made fresh orange juice and set it out for Alice and me. I called Alice, and she came skipping down the stairs.

"Mhhh, smells great!" she ate her meal super fast, but made coffee instead of drinking the orange juice.

"Really Alice? I don't think you need more caffeine, you're hyper enough by yourself" that girl really didn't need any access caffeine.

"Anywaz…" she said totally ignoring what I just said "I think we need to talk about my brother…" SHIIIIIT!

"Please Alice don't start this now, we can talk later, I can't deal with that right now!" anyone could hear in my voice how desperate I didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay, but you will talk to me! And I will get him down here if I need to!" shit, she's threading me again. Wait a sec he's still here?

"What the hell is he still doing here? I thought he went to Emmet after he embarrassed me and tore me apart!" I was so confuzzed

"No, he stayed and cancelled Emmet, I don't know why…"

"Well, he can go to hell, I might love him but he's on my bad side right now. And I'm going to be gone next week, the movers are starting to back up stuff at home already. My dad says it's a golden opportunity, something about a great new job…but I will miss you ali-cat!" and I really was, besides Edward Alice had always been my bestiest friend.

"I'll miss you too!" she said while giving me a bear hug.

"Nowwwwwww, let's talk about what is going on between you and my brother…"


	6. Chapter 6

**A thank you to the people that have added me! So here is a thank you to: ****ConcreteAngel14, peppa12, bachya123, Desiree294**

**And a special shout out to MysteriouslyMystery who has been supporting my story from the start and also happens to be my BFF!**

_Where I left off: "Nowwwwwww, let's talk about what is going on between you and my brother…"_

"Why do you want to talk about your brother? It's not like it's going to fix anything! He hates me and thinks I'm a whore, while I'm still hopelessly in love with him!"

"He doesn't hate you," Alice mumbled in a small voice.

"Yes he does! Don't you see how when he's around me its like he is avoiding me! I want to be with him so badly but ever since I told him about moving he is either trying to act like I don't exist or call me names!" I said sobbingly.

"That's not true! You don't see the real Edward underneath, the one that is hurting." Alice said in a small voice.

"You really think he is hurting? All he does is hurt me!"

"I think you need to discuss everything with him, what if he has a good excuse for everything that he does?"

"I don't think he does, and do you think he has excuse to why he is killing me inside? I don't think so, he is just a heartless jerk who I so happen to love. I wish that I would've found out about this side of him earlier, that I wouldn't be like this!"

"Don't say that! Without him we would've never been friends! He might be confuzzled at the moment but I'm sure he's still the guy you fell in love with!"

"How would you know? I mean he is your bother after all. For all I know you could just be defending him because you love him more than me!"

"Okay! Calm the fuck down! I love you like the sister I never had, you guys are ever….Well not really…"

"What the fuck do you mean not really? If you had to pick a side during war, who would you pick? Me or him?"

"I would rather die than choose, wait no cause than jazzy would be all alone…okay I would pick the side that has the best reason to why they are having war."

"Well like right now? What if I was the states and he was Italy? Would you pick the states or Italy?"

"I would go hide in Switzerland! And really I think you should talk to my brother! It would clear everything up!"

"That's the thing it wouldn't he thinks I'm some whore that will be out of his life within a week!"

"That's it Isabella, you will talk to my brother, if you like it or not!" Alice said this while she was pulling both my legs.

And let me tell you never let size deceive you, I mean Alice is 5`3 and I'm 3 inches taller than her yet she could win against anyone if she is determined. She carried me and my 110 pounds body out of the room on her heels as if I weight nothing! Just as we were about to pass the door I took a death grip on the door frame so that she couldn't take me further **(spoken in british accent, sorry for the people who don't understand its an inside joke between me and my friends).**

"ISABELLA, let go of the door frame this instant!"

"OR WHAT?" Shit shouldn't have challenged her…! Shittttt!

She took out her cell phone and dailled speed button 7….shit that was Edward!

"Hello?" I heard Edward say faintly through the phone.

"Yes, it's your sister, I need back up!" what the fuck? She was bringing her brother up here? What is her problem? Did she not pay attention to our confo before?

"What Alice? I'm kinda busy," wow he was a bad liar, even I could tell!

"You haven't been busy since you decided to act like a jackhole…now get down here I need help!"

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I let go of the door frame. Thing was I forgot Alice was still pulling. I don't know what happened but all I remembered was everything going black and a voice calling me in the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! And a thank you to the people who have added my story****! ****Heavensent1991, sassafrass410, and funky chinky vampo monkey**

* * *

><p>I had a huge headache and everything was black. I didn't know where I was. Did my clumsiness finally kill me? Edward-his name hurt to think of- used to say that if I didn't improve my balance my clumsiness would be the end of me.<p>

But I couldn't be dead; death would be way more comfy. Slowly my senses started to come back to me. The first sense was feeling. I felt a small hand holding mine, and a pair of strong arms holding me.

Than my hearing senses came back. Somewhere, far away I heard a beautiful voice call my name. It was like hearing an Angel's voice, so beautiful and smooth like velvet.

"Bella please wake-up, please I'm begging you! Do you really hate me so much? So much that you would let go of the damn door and crack open your head?" The beautiful was sobbing. My first instinct was to comfort the beautiful voice. The Angel with the beautiful voice shouldn't be sad, because it made me sad too. I felt a strange pull towards him, like I was supposed to be near the Angel.

"Edward it's going to be okay, you just need to talk to her. You really hurt her, why couldn't you just think before you acted and tore her to pieces? She was your best friend!" said a fairy like voice. She sounded almost magical!

Wait a sec, the beautiful voice was Edward? What was he doing here? Maybe he does care about me! But straight after I thought that I killed the sliver of hope that had started to grow. I could not get my hopes up. What if they were squished again? Would realizing that he really doesn't care about me hurt more? I knew the answer. Yes, yes it would. But he sounded like he was in paon, so sad and begging for me to wake up. He has to care or he wouldn't be here, he just has to care!...and there went the "no-hoping" plan.

How long had I been out anyway? It couldn't have been so long, right? What did I do again to get here? Oh yeh, I let go of the fucking door frame, than cracked my head open against the wall across of Alice's room. I hope I didn't ruin their house, or hurt Alice! What if I got blood on the wall? Argg, why do I always make a mess out of everything. First my relationship with Edward and now their house! I would be better off dead.

No, I couldn't think thank like that. There are people out there that would care if I were dead. Like….Alice, my best friend, she would miss our sleepovers and the times we hang out. Esme and Carlisle, my "second" set of parents. Charlie, my dad, who has always been there for me. And last but not least Emmet and Jasper, my "adopted" brothers. Thinking of Emmet and Jasper must've brought a smile on my face because I could feel a big smooth hand on my cheeks afterwards.

Emmet and Jasper had moved here when I was in grade 2. After a week Emmet announced that Jasper and him were officially my brothers. When I told him that he wasn't my real brother he thought of a way we could still be family, just not by genes. He than said he had adopted me as his little sister. Anywaz I was sure I was smiling because Alice (the Fairy) had to go and point it out.

"Oh my god! Edward look there's a smile on her face!" I could imagine Alice jumping up and down squalling. "I haven't seen a real smile on her face since you decided to be a Jackhole!"

"Don't ruin the moment Alice! Look at her she looks stunning with that smile" Awwwwwww Edward could be so cute! But why was he only nice to me when I'm unconscious?

"Awwwwwww you're so sweet! That's the old Edward that I love! When she wakes up you have to talk everything over, you only ha ve two day left with her" Woah, I've been out for 5 days? Arggg I'm so stupid, instead of spending my last days with my friends I spend it unconscious!

"I know," Edward said, he than bend down and kissed my hair. At that moment I realized something. The strong arms surrounding me must've been from Edward! After everything added together, I just knew he cared about me, even if it was just a little bit. I would take a little but over nothing any day.

Edwards arms were strong and comforting, these were the arms that had catched me so many times as I fell. I miss my Edward and I was going to get him back! Just as I thought that I slowly opened my eyes and found a pair of emeralds staring right back at me.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry I took me like ages to post this chapter! I had it written down but had too much homework and shit like that…I hope you like it! Please review! The next chapter will hopefully be up by Friday and if not I will do anything to make it be up by Saturday! <strong>

**Xoxox HyperFairyFaye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner, but my computer/fanfiction wouldn't let me upload…. So sorry for the wait, but I hope it is worth waiting for. This story will have a little twist and will be short; I had a shit load of Homework and projects so I didn't have all the time that I need to write a long chapter….Anywaz here is a thank you to the people who have added/review my story: **

His eyes were beautiful, one of my favorite thing about his appearance. His eyes were filled with emotions. I recognized some of them; Loss, hope, sadness and care.

We stayed like that for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes. Here I was at the hospital, in the arms of the love of my life. He was here, for me, so he must care about me! Why did I always have to have these fights with myself? The next thing I know I'll have an angel and a devil sitting on my shoulder!

All of the sudden I was pulled out of my monologue into a monster bear hug from behind. Edward face turned into his crooked smile as he looked at the person behind me. The arms that had hugged me were HUGE! That could only mean that I was my teddy bear of a brother Emmet! I quickly turned around and hugged him back. I was now wrapped in two pairs of my favorite men's arms. It was wonderful but it started to get uncomfortable when I couldn't get any more air. With both of their arms wrapped around me I was DOOMED!

"Let go of the poor girl!" said a very motherly voice which could only be from Esme. Just as she said that both of them let go of me and I could breath again.

"Haha Bella your whole head turned purple, I which I had taken a picture! I missed my sis! Where have you been hiding the last month or so?"…Emmet you gotta love him…

"Emmet it's not funny when my head turns purple, do you really want me to DIE!" I was messing with him now, but his reaction was funny. He started begging me for forgiveness and that he would never want me to die.

"Bella, how are you sweet heart?" my Pixie best friend asked.

"Feeling a bit sore, but for the rest I'm fine…" and I really was, I was just scared of what she was going to say next.

"Okay, than I think you and my brother need to talk some things over, I have had enough of both of you guys' behavior." Shit I knew this was going to happen, but I just wasn't ready for it, but than again I was going to move in two days…Guess I don't have a choi-

"Hold on one second young lady, I need to talk to you." My dad's voice said in a serious voice. As he said that everyone left the room. He went to sit next to me on a chair near the bed, where Alice had first been.

"Bella…I have something important to tell you, but first answer me this question…Do like living here?" what kind of question was that, of course I did!

"Of course dad! My friends live here and it is the town I was raised in." He than told me something that would change my world…

"Bella, I think it's better that we don't move, so I canceled my contract by the new company and am yet again the Chief here."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is a special thank you to the people who have added me in the last two weeks or reviewed: ****heavensent1991, niffs178, LovePeaceRead, vdandtwilightlover, Bamboothebear, Guard2012, twi-hardjacob, TENaSeein´, Momma Laura, Desiree294, TENaSeein', EdwardCullenMasonforever, Kgunter, peppa12, Desitree294 (special thanks, your review cheered me up), GothicGirl1993, CMich2511**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! OMG OMG OMG OH MY FUCKING GOD! I tried to hug my dad, as much as what was possible with the stupid IV stuck in my arm.

"Really dad! I don't have to move? I can stay with my friends? I freaking love you!" I squalled.

"Yes now let's not keep your friends waiting, I bet they want to know what is going on…" my dad said.

"Dad, can we keep it quiet for now? So that I can surprise them in two days." He gave me a nod, and walked out of the room and let my friends in.

"OMG Bella, I'm so happy that you are okay, I shouldn't have used the Edward card on you! Arg, but really you can't blame me for anything! It's really all Edward's fault, but you guys are going to talk now and everyone will live happily ever after!"

As she said that Edward walked into the room. He looked handsome as ever, even though it looked like he hadn't had sleep in a while, or really did anything. His bronzish was even messier than normal, I kinda liked it. He looked at me and gave me his crooked smile which made me swoon.

"Hey" he said his voice a little rougher than normal "How are you?"…Aw he did care, I'm so happy that MY Edward is back!

"I'm fine, thanks. And no offence but you look like you haven't slept for ages."

"I haven't left your side since you fell, my family had to bring me food and force me to drink. And I'm so sorry for being an ass. Are you willing to talk to me, after you're released from the hospital, or do you never want to see me again and blame me for you being here. I mean if you did I wouldn't blame you, I mean I would hate me too" and the cute ass just kept rambling on. Did he really think that I would hate him? Was that the reason it took so long for him to talk to me like a normal person again? I put my index finger on his lips to stop him from rambling on more.

He looked at me with his beautiful emerald eyes with emotions in his eyes. The most confident one was confusion and hopelessness.

"Shh, Edward my silly best friend of course I would want to talk to you after I'm released from this hell-hole. We have a lot to talk about, and I have a lot of questions, but never question if I care about you. You hurt me by acting like a heartless jackhole" he cracked a smile at the last word.

I was suddenly pulled into a hug, not just any hug but an Edward hug. My favorite.

"I was so scared that you were going to tell me to piss of or tell me to go to hell…And I never meant to hurt you, I had my reasons to why I was acting like a total moron. I will explain everything as soon as you are released from the hospital."

After two hours of long waiting, talking Emmet out of beating up Edward after he heard about how I landed up into the hospital, and "chilling" with my friends, I was finally released by Carlisle. He had pulled some strings so that I could leave the hospital earlier than planned. But before I left they needed to take out the stitches that I apparently had in my head after my little stunt. My head was a little sore but I wouldn't die.

"Are you ready for me to take you home Bells?" my dad asked me.

"Sir, if you don't mind, can I take Bella home. You know just like the old days where I took care of Bella after she did something stupid?" my dad gave him a simple nod and was off.

Edward picked me up bridal style and brought me to his car. "Okay, let's talk." I said while he closed the car door.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I haven't update in a while. This is the last chapter! Enjoy**

_Edward picked me up bridal style and brought me to his car. "Okay, let's talk." I said while he closed the car door._

"Bella, first of all I want to apologize. I want you to know how sorry I am for ignoring you but I thought it was for the best. I thought that if I knew that you hated me it would be a little easier without you. But I was wrong, the past view weeks have been pure torture. You were so close yet so far away from me. When I first heard the news of you moving my heart broke, I never want you to leave my side" he said in a sooth caring voice. His eyes were shimmering with emotions, the most prominent ones sadness and loss. I knew he wasn't done yet but I had to tell him something.

"Edward, it really hurt that you ignored me, you don't know how many tears I wasted on you" even though _I_ knew that I wasn't moving anymore didn't lesson the pain he had brought to me. "You mean the world to me Edward, we've been best friends ever since I can remember! What in the world could make you think ignoring me and than trying to make me hate you was going to make it any easier"

I was in tears, I didn't even know why. Arg sometimes being a girl with hormones and feelings sucks.

"Bella when you told me that you were going to move it was like someone tore my heart out ripped it to pieces and laughed in my face" he said while taking my hand.

"But why? I know we've been friends for like ever, but why would you feel like that?" I was so confused; I mean I knew why I would hate it if he moved. I loved him.

When I looked at him he look bewildered and confused to. It was as if something I said offended him. I don't get what though? I mean what I said was normal right?

"Isabella Marie Swan, how can you even think I could survive without you? I freaking love you" he blurred out. He first looked shocked and then was pleased with himself, even though his eyes held a hint of fear.

I was speechless! Wow he loved me! OMG! He probably thought my silence was a bad sign because he started to talk nonsence.

"I get it if you don't feel that way and you don't want to be friends with me anymore because that would make the friendship awkward but I'm glad it's out in the open. I love you with my whole heart."

Before I could comprehend wad was really happening I jumped to his side of the car flung my arms around his neck and kissed him. It was amazing nothing I've ever experienced before. His first reaction was shock, he froze on the spot, but when he understood what was happening he kissed me back with just as much passion.

As we broke apart I looked him in the eyes and said "I love you to Edward, you don't know how long I've been waiting to say those words."

There I was sitting in his lap, in his car, and I noticed we arrived at his house. He had a big goofy grin on his face and his arms around me. Just where I belonged.

"Ps Edward my dad said we're not moving," just as I said this he leaned in and kissed me again. He poured his emotions into the kiss. We stayed like that for a while when by excident I sat on the car honk and all the Cullens came out of the house.

I was as red as a tomato but happy to be in the love of my life's arms.

**THE END**


End file.
